


Love At First Slice

by ectocooler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU kinda, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocooler/pseuds/ectocooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College sophomore Jesse McCree gets a little more than he bargained for when he asked his favorite pizza place to send their cutest delivery guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a continuing series of short drabbles that I will be collecting inspired by this picture over here http://thetemplewitch.tumblr.com/post/148668071264/hanzo-what-is-up-with-that-hat-is-this-a-costume 
> 
> Would love comments but not looking for crit. Thank you all for reading pls leave kudo!

It started out with what Jesse thought was a joke. Three beers into his six pack and an off hand comment to the person over the phone that they should send their cutest delivery driver.

_Cutest_ he had muttered, speech not quite slurred but country twang turned up to eleven. He'd said the cutest but cute doesn't quite cover what actually showed up to his door minutes ago. In all his 22 years of life Jesse’s damn sure he's never seen a pizza delivery guy this handsome. His beer is forgotten in his hand as he stares, only snapping out of it when the other man clears his throat.

“This is yours, correct?” The strong accent is noticed right away and Jesse feels his smile creep a little wider. “This is the Ma-kureere residence?” His last name doesn't come out quite right but it’s not like Jesse cares, all he's focusing on is those dark eyes and silky looking hair pulled back into a ponytail...those prominent cheekbones. “Sir!”

“Uh--oh shit. Sorry about that, darlin’ I was distracted.” Jesse runs his hand through his hair quickly and then pulls his night shirt down over his slightly exposed stomach, self conscious for the first time in what feels like years. “They didn't think I was jokin’ did they? Must have got you out of the back of the store or somethin’.” Jesse’s brain tells him he's rambling and that his flirting isn't even going to register but he keeps going anyway.

“I drove here from the same location you ordered the pizza from...I'm not entirely sure what you mean?” The man tells him, eyebrow raised slightly and it's then that Jesse sees his name tag on his clearly perfectly pressed polo shirt. Hanzo.

“I mean I ain't never seen you around here before.” Jesse takes a drink from his beer, not even bothering to reach for his wallet. “Pizza place musta been hidin’ you.”

“I am new. Now.” Hanzo’s eyes narrow in slight irritation but it doesn't make him any less handsome. “Would you like your pizza or shall I take it back with me?”

Jesse licks his lips, thinking about what a tough nut to crack this Hanzo is going to be. He sets his beer on the table by the door, wiping the condensation that's collected on his hand onto his shirt before reaching for his wallet. He counts the money and then pulls out an extra one hundred dollar bill. “This is for the pizza place.” Jesse holds the twenty between two fingers and reaches forward to put it on top of the pizza box. “This,” he flashes the one hundred, “is for you if you come in here and eat that pizza with me.”

Hanzo doesn't look surprised exactly, strangely amused seems to explain it better. “You are not having a party? You ordered a large pizza for yourself?”

“I--” Jesse feels his confidence plummet and sink into the pit of his stomach, cold and congealed like the cheese on his pizza is probably getting. “No party,” he feels his cheeks heat up just a little. “Just takin’ some alone time...with a pizza.”

Pizza time.

Alone.

“I cannot abandon my job simply to have a pizza with you.” Hanzo tells him, thrusting the pizza box into the taller man’s chest causing Jesse to fumble to grab it for it. “But you can have this.” Hanzo reaches for the pen that had been neatly sitting, unassuming, in his shirt pocket before uncapping it and scrawling his phone number on the still warm cardboard.

Hanzo leans forward when he's finished and plucks the one hundred dollar bill from Jesse’s preoccupied hand, tucking it in his shirt pocket before turning and heading back out the door. “Call me sometime.”

Jesse is left staring at the closed door, pizza cooling in his hands, mouth hanging open slightly in surprise.

It's official. He’s been robbed and he’s in love.

\--

It's been a week since the pizza incident, a week since he lost one hundred dollars, a week since Jesse has come to the diner every morning before class and stared at the cut out cardboard with Hanzo’s phone number and contemplated calling his future husband. _Thinkin’ a little far ahead, aren't ya?_

Jesse spreads out the cardboard, looking at the crinkled edges and recalling the pizza he had that night fondly. He chews his bottom lip and stills his bouncing leg, a tell tale sign of his nervousness manifesting. He took the plunge so to speak over his now cooling cup of coffee, dialing Hanzo’s number and desperately hoping not to get some sort of prank line people give creeps who are too forward. Jesse was pleasantly surprised to hear Hanzo pick up, exhausted as if he'd been running. But he agreed, albeit a bit grudgingly, to meet him here.

_Where are you at? A-wa-los?_

_Abuelos. It's a diner just on the corner of campus._

_Are we having a meal together?_

_I--was planning on it?_

_I will locate it with my phone and be there shortly._

With that Hanzo had hung up abruptly, leaving Jesse to wonder if he'd even had the conversation at all. Maybe all of this is just a pizza induced fever dream and he’ll wake up on his couch in a haze and covered in half eaten crust. Wouldn't be the first time.

Fifteen nerve wracking minutes later and Jesse is pouring his third sugar packet into his coffee, sipping it and realizing that now it's too sweet. He's a mess and the waitress that's been pouring his warm ups was sympathetic to begin with but is probably annoyed now that he hasn't ordered a thing. The bell jingles to signal someone opening the door and Jesse all but whips around to look behind his booth.

Hanzo stands there with his silky hair tied up in a bun, glasses perched on his perfect nose rather primly. He's wearing what looks like athletic gear, loose blue tank top that's cut in what has to be the lewdest way possible, tight black shorts that stop just before the knee and highlight things Jesse shouldn't be thinking about at 830 in the morning. Jesse swears he can see his nipples from here not to mention the elaborate tattoo that his work uniform hid the last time he saw him. He's too busy staring to really even notice Hanzo’s running blades curling smoothly down from just below his knee, clicking on the tile floor. If anything, he's vaguely surprised that two amputee’s managed to find each other.

“Hello.” Hanzo says when he spots him and Jesse makes it look like he was looking anywhere but right at him. It's hard when the diner is occupied by only 4 other people.

“Hey there, darlin’” The taller man half waves and goes to stand, stopping himself when Hanzo makes his way over to the booth and sits down across from him.

“It certainly took you long enough to call me.”

“I wasn't sure if ya really wanted me to.” Jesse says, strikingly honest in the face of everything. “Bout lost my nerve until this morning.”

Hanzo stares at him before cracking a slight smile. “You come on strong for someone so frightened. Are all American men this perplexing? I haven't been in the country very long.”

“I-don't think I rightly know how to answer that.” And Jesse’s not sure if he should be insulted. He doesn't feel insulted. In fact he feels like his pupils have turned into hearts.

“That is alright. We can discuss it after you buy me breakfast in this diner of yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! I had been meaning to post it and add to it, but life got weird again. Gonna make an effort to keep this one updated. Here is a short continuation. Kudos and comments that aren't crit much appreciated.

“It is---sausage gravy?” Hanzo’s face is contorted in what can only be construed as disgust, handsome features scrunched up and glasses slipping down his pronounced nose. The picture on the menu is concerning and he’s not entirely certain anyone should be putting that in their body. The same could be said for pizza, however.

 

“It is. You put it on your biscuits. Hell, you can put it on anything.” Jesse points to a part of the menu with other food items, trying not to feel put off at the face Hanzo is making in regards to his beloved breakfast food. “Not sayin’ you gotta get that though. Just sayin’ it's what I'm gettin’. You seem,” The taller man squints at Hanzo. “like a pancake kinda guy.” Jesse isn't sure where he's pulling that from, he's just thinking about how nice it would be to kiss Hanzo and taste syrup. 

 

“Pancakes.” Hanzo repeats and glances down at the menu again, the giant sprawling thing, laminated and slightly sticky. “Do you eat a lot of pancakes?” 

 

Jesse retracts his hand slowly and subconsciously puts it to his belly that's protruding over his shorts. He eats a lot of everything but it's not like Hanzo needed to know that. 

 

“Stop pouting. I was asking you a question, not insulting you.” Hanzo hasn't even looked up from the menu but his tone is firm and he's seemingly scarily perceptive. Or maybe, Jesse thinks, he knows him without even having to study him.

 

“I uh-” Jesse straightens up a little bit, pulls his shoulder back and runs his hand through his hair. “I haven't had em’ here but I'm sure you’re delicious---I mean they're delicious! I'm sure they are great!” He’s frozen for a moment and can feel the heat of a blush rising on his cheeks. How he went from slightly suave pizza patron to bumbling idiot he doesn't know but he's going to blame it all on Hanzo’s other worldly attractiveness. Or he would, if death wasn’t probably imminent. Those dark eyes flick up to meet Jesse’s deep brown and he feels like he's stepped on a damn rattlesnake. 

 

“For the record.” Hanzo lifts a dark eyebrow. “You are not the only man that has told me that. That I look  _ delicious _ .” He pauses for a moment but Jesse is still trapped in his gaze. “But you are the first man that has ever told me that in context of some sort of breakfast food.” 

 

Jesse opens his mouth to respond but Hanzo stops him. 

 

“I believe we may have gotten off on the--wrong leg--?” He says the turn of phrase incorrectly and seems to know it but doesn't correct himself and Jesse finds himself smiling just a fraction. “You know my name but I do not know yours so perhaps formal introductions are in order. Hanzo Shimada.” He nods his head slightly. “And you are?” 

 

“Jesse McCree.” He's quick to tell him, feeling the urge to reach his hand across the table for a handshake but leaving it limp at his side instead. “And I just wanna tell you that I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or nothin’ I just--feel like maybe I don't know why you gave me your number in the first place.” A nervous laugh bubbles up, quick and deep before Jesse pushes it down. Hanzo is so out of his league that they don't even play the same sport. 

 

“Did I say I was uncomfortable?” Hanzo is quick to point out and Jesse wonders if he senses how nervous he really is. “You are the one who seems like you might crawl out of your own skin any minute, Jesse McCree.” 

 

Jesse would laugh if Hanzo wasn’t so right.

 

“Damn. Maybe we did get off on the wrong foot.” Jesse taps the metal fingers of his prosthetic on the table before he extends it for a handshake. “It's nice to meet you, Hanzo.” 

 

Hanzo stares for a moment before reaching over with his free hand and shaking Jesse’s firmly. “Likewise, McCree.” He's got a slight smile curled into his lips that Jesse would have to squint to see, but it's there. This American might just be more fun than Hanzo had initially anticipated. 

 


End file.
